


Emergence

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spark Merging, spark cannibalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Emergence

Sunstreaker holds Sideswipe down, pushes at his face as their sparks pulse, merged. Apprehension ripples through the bond. “Give it to me!” Sunstreaker demands, and Sideswipe sobs, begs, pleads with him, “Sunny, stop! Please! You’ll kill me!” Sunstreaker snarls at him, voice dropping in octave and edging with danger. “Let go and hand it over. This is what you want, right?” an angry pulse tears at their merge. “To be one?” Sunstreaker presses into him, as if trying to eat Sideswipe’s spark with his own. “Give it!” he cries.

 

Sideswipe’s vocalizer crackles and spits static with his words, the red mech croaking “I love you, Sunny, I love you, please...please stop, I love you.” The clarity gets weaker with every word. Sunstreaker’s own voice wavers, hesitant but wanting. “I love you too--I do, Sides.” He groans lowly, clutching onto Sideswipe’s shoulders “Just...give it to me, Sides. You’ll be a part of me. We’ll finally be  together . Won’t have to be separated.” He’s spilling energon too, the droplets falling from his optics onto his brother’s chassis. Sunstreaker tugs on Sideswipe’s spark as hard as he can, heaving, and they feel a disjointed snap. Sideswipe pulls back with a vengeance. “You’re me,” he hisses “Together or apart.” and Sunstreaker returns in kind, grip unrelenting “I’m you. We’re the same.” A rush of violation and the ache of being so close shudders throughout the merge. Sideswipe’s protest is met with violent rebuke. “We can, Sideswipe. We will.” the other mech never stops pulling, coaxing their sparks into his lone chamber. “We can. You want this too.” He leans forward to kiss the tears away, “We’ll take care of each other in this frame.” 

 

“Streaks-” Sideswipe groans, spark snapping away and surging into Sunstreaker’s. Every one of the red mech’s biolights fizzle out. Sunstreaker gasps as his spark chamber slams shut, shuddering and stroking the sides of his brother’s frame, optics shut. The feel of a whole spark… 

 

“I feel you.” he murmurs, rubbing at his chest, “I feel me. Complete.”

 

Sideswipe’s half of their spark pulses in the chamber, rattling around and rubbing up against the inside, the other half. Sunstreaker laughs. “This feels right. Should’ve done this s-sooner.” And he opens his optics again, the sight of Sideswipe’s empty frame coming into view, distracting him. A sudden pressure and slight pain hits him in the chest, making the yellow mech groan and press a hand to his chassis. It knocks him out of his trance, and he hisses. “Don’t get too excited.” Sunstreaker warns his other half, slowly reaching out and grabbing the dead frame’s face. Sideswipe’s spark wraps around his own, squeezing and trying to get closer, closer than Sunstreaker's spark can handle. The other gasps and pounds at his chest, “Sides-” he collapses onto the frame underneath him “Stop! You’re going to extinguish my spark, you idiot!” 

 

Reluctantly, his other half releases its grip. Pressed into his brother’s dead body, he stares into the empty optics. “Why isn’t it  working ?” he hisses, slamming a fist on the ground, “We’re supposed to be one spark! You’re not supposed to be split from mine.” Feeling the other half slide around in his chamber, the yellow bot to curls in on himself, frustrated. “Why, Sideswipe? Why are we even split?” The spark responds by slamming into the wall of the spark chamber. 

 

Sunstreaker bites his lip, a harsh sob wrenching from his vocalizer. “We’ll never be one.” Defeated, the mech clutches at his chest for a few kliks longer than he should, moaning in pain and shaking. A final gesture of surrender, Sunstreaker slides his chassis back open, pressing close to his brother and letting the other half of the spark slip back into its rightful frame. 

 

“Frag.”

 

Sideswipe’s frame revs as he gasps back to life, his bitter counterpart slamming his chestplates shut, shoving Sideswipe into a wall. Desperate to get out. Sideswipe lays there, panting, spark exposed and contracting from the aftershocks of cannibalization. Shaking, the red mech crawls towards his brother, landing in a heap when he finds no strength to keep himself upright. “Sunny…” he moans, desperate for touch, for help.

  
Sunstreaker runs from the room and leaves Sideswipe alone in his recovery. 


End file.
